


Djinn-Djinn

by Teri



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it no one can see Xander's dog? Has he gone off the deep end or is there more to the story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djinn-Djinn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners of Buffy or any other recognizable characters or themes. 
> 
> Background: Immediately post-chosen

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
"Gin! Gin! Here Djinn-Djinn." Xander had been yelling, well more like calling, for over a half of an hour. 

Kennedy threw herself in the chair next to Willow who was studiously watching Xander. 

"If he wants some gin, why can't he go down to the liquor story like normal men? I mean, what does he think? If he stands there and calls for it some will appear?" A roll of the eyes and a put upon sigh accompanied the last part of the question. 

Willow looked at the floor a moment; she was debating if she should tell anyone something so private about her best friend. "He isn't looking for alcohol," she said in a voice so soft that those who had not known her before high school graduation would not have believed she was capable of. "He's looking for our dog."

"Your dog?" 

"Yeah, we use to watch A-Team when we were little. I always thought Murdock's invisible dog was funny. Xander always tried to cheer me up then, so he started saying how much Billy, that's Murdock's dog, reminded him of his dog Djinn-Djinn. I never knew where he got that name from, but soon every where that Xander went his dog was sure to go. Jesse and I loved having a dog, of course, only Xander could see him. I never could. Although at times I almost think Jesse saw him too. As we got older Djinn-Djinn was around less and less, eventually he only showed up when Xander was really hurting." Willow looked out at Xander who was still calling for Djinn-Djinn. "Like now."

"So, you're saying that X has an invisible dog?" Faith asked standing behind the girls startling them, as neither Willow nor Kennedy knew she was around. 

"Yeah," Willow admitted with a shrug. 

All three girls turned to stare at Xander.

"Gin!" Xander's face broke out in to a huge smile, as it appeared that he was knocked over. In fact, he really looked like a small dog had tackled him. Of course, none of the girls saw anything but Xander. 

Kennedy gasped at the sight. Willow was biting her lip trying not cry. Faith gave no noticeable change in expression, but it had taken a lot of will power not to give away how worried she was by what she saw. 

"Hey guys! Whatcha lookin' at?" Dawn bounded into the room and next to the other women. "Aww," she smiled as she looked on. “Xander and that doggie are so cute together.” 

The three women looked sharply at Dawn. Willow was at a loss.

"Little D. X-man is out there by himself," Faith insisted.   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


End file.
